Petit
by Asrial
Summary: Sage à un élève : Manigoldo. Simplement, avec les années, celui qui s'occupe de l'autre n'est pas forcément celui qu'on croit. Surtout lorsque la nuit est là. Ou la mort proche.


Petit

Il a huit ans.

Environ  
>peut-être.<br>Dans ces eaux là.

J'en ai deux cent cinquante.

Environ.

Peut-être.  
>Dans ces eaux là.<p>

Il a peur de la nouvelle vie que je lui offre.  
>J'ai peur de la longueur de ma vie écoulée.<p>

Il a peur de son passé.  
>J'ai peur pour son avenir.<p>

Mon petit….

Les premiers jours, il dort sous son lit, roulé en boule dans une couverture, à l'abri de tous et de toutes.

Les premières nuits, je viens le sortir de sa tanière pour le remettre sur le matelas de paille et le rassurer.

J'accompagne chacun de ses cauchemars, chacune de ses crises d'angoisses. Je calme chaque cri de peur, épanche chaque larme.

Mais toujours je le retrouve sous le lit, protégé du monde par la cage de bois et de tissus de son grabat.

Puis un soir, je ne suis pas venu le voir. Un soir, c'est moi qui ai du garder le lit.

Malgré la fièvre qui me coupe les membres et m'empêche de concentrer mon esprit sur le monde autour de moi, je distingue cette petite bouille timide quitter sa chambre pour se faufiler dans la mienne.

Il a attendu la nuit noire et le départ de mes serviteurs pour venir près de moi.

La tête penchée sur le coté, le regard sombre, il me demande si je vais mourir.

Il n'y a aucune angoisse dans sa voix, aucune peur. La mort est son amie depuis si longtemps…Sans doute la seule chose qu'il connaisse vraiment… La vie que je lui offre l'effraye. Pas la mort…

Je lui ai sourit.

Il pose ses petites mains sur le bord du lit pour se hisser près de moi puis pose ses paumes sur mon front avant de les retirer avec un petit cri de surprise.

Par mes points de vie, il a sentit un instant ma fatigue et ma fièvre.

Je le rassure mais il ne m'écoute pas.

Il ne m'écoute jamais….

Il se roule en boule sur l'oreiller près de ma tête puis s'est endort, comme un chaton.

Plus jamais l'enfant n'a dormit sous son lit, mais toujours dans le mien.

Il se faufile près de moi, son pantalon de coton sur les fesses.

Il monte sur mon lit, que j'y sois seul ou que la literie soit occupé par un ou une autre en plus ou qu'il vide de toute présence lorsque je dois m'absenter.

Il se roule en boule sur son oreiller et s'endort.

Je lui ai même cousu une couverture rien que pour lui, pour qu'il reste au chaud…..

############

Il a douze ans.

Son oreiller est à présent trop petit pour qu'il reste roulé en boule dessus sans en déborder.  
>Régulièrement, il se déverse du coussin sur le matelas près de moi.<p>

Au début, il reste roulé en boule, comme un escargot dans sa coquille.  
>Petit à petit, comme un chat, il se détend, s'étire et s'allonge, s'élargit…<p>

Il se glue à moi et à ma chaleur.

Il n'a que faire de ceux et de celles qui encombrent ma couche.

La nuit, lorsqu'il dort, il est le seul à avoir SA place près de moi.  
>Nombreux sont ceux qu'il a tout simplement poussé hors des draps comme un coucou pousse les autres oisillons hors du nid qu'il infecte.<p>

Je n'arrive même pas à le gronder.

Pas quand il pose sa joue sur mon torse, son pouce dans sa bouche, sa main libre autour d'une mèche de mes cheveux et qu'il se met à ronronner, plus détendu, là, dans mes bras et mes draps, qu'il ne l'a jamais été nulle part ailleurs.

Parfois, au milieu de la nuit, il rouvre les yeux, fixant la chambre comme un oiseau de proie à la recherche d'un rival.

Puis son regard glisse sur moi, perd son acuité de prédateur pour redevenir celui d'un petit garçon endormit. Il reposa sa joue contre mon torse, juste au niveau du cœur, la frotte contre ma peau puis se rendort avec un gros soupir, comme un chaton.

############

Il a quinze ans.

Il a endossé son armure avant hier.  
>C'est un homme à présent.<p>

Il a même été fêté ca avec les filles de Rodario, payantes ou non et Rodrigue, son meilleur ami.

Je n'ai pas dormit seul dans ce lit depuis près de sept ans. A mon grand étonnement, cela me manque.

De ne plus avoir ce petit corps bouiné contre moi, cette petite masse qui ne cesse de bouger, de se tortiller… Mais si vivante… Si chaude….

Je soupire doucement avant de serrer contre moi l'oreiller qu'il utilise normalement.

Cette solitude que j'ai apprivoisé pendant deux siècles et demi et qu'il m'a été si facile d'oublier revient me piquer de ses griffes acides avec une cruauté cinglante que je n'avais pas anticipé.

Je ferme les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvre, la nuit est encore noire.  
>Quelque chose à troublé mon sommeil, bien léger malgré ma fatigue.<p>

Un corps musclé et hésitant encore entre l'enfance et la maturité s'est faufilé contre moi.

Je passe mes bras autours du torse de mon élève.  
>Je le sens se détendre.<br>Comme je me détends moi-même.

Je ferme les yeux.  
>Lui aussi.<br>Nous nous rendormons.

############

Il a vingt ans.

Depuis deux ans, mes nuits sont courtes.

Raccourcies par le mini mouton en couche qui dort près de mon lit dans son berceau lorsque Rodrigue ne me le vole pas pour s'occuper de celui qui sera son compagnon lié pour la vie et l'âme.

Il aurait pu déserter.

Il a sa maison.  
>Pourtant, s'il y passe ses jours, il revient toujours là, près de moi, pour dormir.<p>

Il ne pose plus sa joue sur mon torse pour dormir mais s'étends contre moi, dos a dos, souvent, ses bras passés autours de ma taille, son torse contre mon dos parfois.

Nos nuits sont plus intimes que toutes celles que j'ai pu passer avec un amant. Et pourtant si infiniment chastes…

Il n'y a pas de désir, juste une évidence…  
>Une évidence qui englobe mon enfant.<p>

Il n'y a pas de jalousie envers ce petit bout d'atlante qui dort parfois entre nous.

Il l'aime comme un petit frère, un fils presque… Une relation certaine et profonde qu'il ne nomme pas.

Pourquoi la nommer d'ailleurs ?  
>Pourquoi nommer davantage celle qui nous unit ?<p>

Je ferme les yeux, certain qu'il sera là au matin, qu'il aura dormit et qu'aucune insomnie ne troublera ma nuit.  
>Ou la sienne.<p>

############

Il a trente ans.

Le corps hésitant et encore mince de l'adolescent et du jeune homme à fait la place à la stature large et solide de l'adulte.

Sa taille s'est très légèrement empâté, le muscle s'est affermit et durcit encore.

Les épaules sont plus larges, plus dures.

La mâchoire est plus carrée, le sourire plus long a venir.

Le rictus est plus facile, les coins des yeux commencent a se marquer.  
>Mais c'est toujours le même garçon qui vient se réfugier près de moi pour dormir.<p>

Son cosmos est plus piquant et plus puissant bien sur.

Il n'a plus peur de ses souvenirs ou de son passé.

Il est un chevalier, solide, fort et digne de confiance  
>Mais malgré les années, malgré les filles qu'il culbute avant l'enthousiasme d'un homme qui sait la valeur d'un lendemain et le prix des peut-être, il revient toujours dormir près de moi.<p>

A présent, c'est moi qui pose ma joue sur son torse, qui me réchauffe d'entendre son cœur battre, qui profite de sa présence. Je me rassure de le savoir là, lui qui est mon élève et la seule chose que je laisserais peut-être en ce monde si les deux me font la grâce de l'épargner.  
>J'ai du abandonner mon fils de sang. Qu'ils ne me reprennent pas mon fils de cœur….<p>

Je soupire doucement.

Une grande main calleuse se pose entre mes omoplates et descend lentement jusqu'à mes reins.

Combien de fois ai-je pu ainsi caresser le dos de cet enfant pour calmer ses crises d'angoisse lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'une petite zoea aux pinces encore molles ? A présent, c'est lui qui apaise les miennes.

L'extrême jeunesse et l'extrême vieillesse finissent par se toucher et se comprendre.  
>Son regard endormit mais amusé croise le mien, attendri et fatigué.<p>

############

Il a trente six ans.  
>Et nous mourrons probablement tous les deux demain.<p>

La Guerre Sainte a engloutit le Sanctuaire sans nous demander notre avis.  
>C'est toujours ainsi.<p>

Les hommes se battent et meurent.

Ils meurent et je reste seul…  
>Mais cette fois, je ne resterais pas.<p>

J'ai prit mes décisions.

Je ne verrais pas mes enfants mourir cette fois.

Certains de mes jeunes frères de son déjà éteints.  
>Je n'en verrais pas plus.<p>

Les bras de Manigoldo se referment sur mes épaules.  
>Au capricorne, Rodrigue est sans doute en train de tenter de rassurer Shion comme Mani tente de me rassurer.<p>

Mais nous sommes lucides tous les deux.

Je pose ma joue contre son torse.

Sa peau est chaude, olivâtre, étrangement vierge de cicatrices pour un puissant combattant tel que lui.

Si dissemblable de la mienne, pâle et fragile, presque transparente.

Je suis un vieillard.  
>Il est un homme dans la force de l'âge.<br>Pourtant, ce soir, nous partageons le même instant, le même destin.

Nous allons mourir demain.  
>Mais il n'y a aucun regret.<p>

J'aurais vécu ma vie jusqu'au bout. Plus encore que cela même. J'aurais vécu ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus nécessaire et qu'un autre soit assez vieux pour prendre ma place.

Lui aura vécut sa vie pour moi, sans reproche pour me l'avoir offerte. Parce que j'avais besoin de lui pour survivre encore. Et que sans moi lui n'aurait pas vécut.

Je ne réalise que maintenant le tour que les dieux nous ont joués.  
>Oui, nous mourrons tous les deux demain.<br>Je ne pourrais survivre à sa mort.  
>Lui ne pourra survivre à la mienne.<br>J'ai besoin de lui.  
>Il a besoin de moi.<br>Lui le savait.  
>Pas moi.<br>Son regard est apaisé, tranquille.  
>Le regard confiant d'un chien qui fait une confiance absolue a son maitre.<p>

Ce n'est pas une insulte pourtant, bien au contraire.  
>Il m'a confié sa vie il y a bien longtemps;<br>Je réalise simplement que je lui ai confié la mienne en plus de mon cœur.

Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire triste.

Il ne parle pas.

Moi non plus.

Je ferme les yeux.  
>Lui aussi.<p>

Et son cœur de battre, toujours, sous ma joue.  
>Ce rythme tranquille et puissant, qui m'apaise et me soulage.<p>

Pour mourir demain.


End file.
